In Time of the Dinosaurs
by dreamyrosalie
Summary: Rachel, Marco, Jake and Cassie go on a trip back in time to the Time of the Dinos. This is different to the Megamorphs In the time of Dinosaurs. This is a funny adventure that they go on without using their morphing powers. I hope you like it!


**IN TIME OF THE DINOSAURS**

**By dreamyrosalie**

C**HAPTER** 1

Hi, I'm Rachel. I know how to travel through time with Marco Cassie and Jake. Now we are stuck in the time of the dinosaurs all because of that freaking time machine.

We had just made the finishing touches to the time machine and then we all decided to test it out. You must be thinking to test it out we must already know how to use it. Well, we didn't. So, without a clue how to work it, we all got in.

"Let's get this baby working!" shouted Marco, who had chosen the front seat. Jake, who is Marco's best friend, sat next to him. I sat next to my best friend Cassie. Cassie is my all time best friend. We have known each other since kinder. Though she moved houses after three year old kinder and with that she also moved kinder. I was a bit sad as she was my only friend but then I found out she had moved into my street! And boy was I thrilled!

"So," I finally said, "excited about the test?"

"I really hope it works. We worked our butts off for this thing" replied Cassie.

"OK everyone!" said Marco, who had finally found the place to put the key. "Hold on tight because we're gonna have the ride of our lives!"

And we did.

Suddenly, everything went black. It was really weird. It felt like we were sucked up through time and spat out in the past. At first I didn't know where I was but soon I did.

We got out of the time machine and in the distance I saw some dinosaurs feeding on these big purple plants with big green leaves stuck to it.

We were all standing in a line with our mouths hanging open when Marco found his voice.

"Oh wow. We got spat out back to 'dino' land!"

For half an hour we sat there, in silence, looking like weirdos who were lost.

"We could always go back" I pointed out, breaking the silence

"Good idea" said Jake.

We were about to go back when I huge dinosaur came running up the hill towards us. And I mean HUGE. Think of a Double Decker bus. Then think of 5 of them staked on top of each other. Now thats huge.

"RUN!" shouted Jake. Of course, we ran like lunatics to the nearby bushes. And there we waited. Marco said to us all we were gonna be ok and when we got out we would go straight home. But like always, Marco was wrong.

**CHAPTER 2**

Hey, I'm Marco. You must have heard Rachel's side to our story already. You must already know how we are stuck in the time of the dinosaurs. And how we got their in the first place. Thats a big help as I don't need to take half an hour longer to explain everything! I must tell rachel thanks... Anyhow, right now we are hiding in a bush, waiting for a dinosaur to go away. We have been waiting for at least ten minutes now. I peaked through the bushes to check.

"Hey guys! The dinosaur is gone!"

We headed out of the bushes towards our time machine. Or what our used to be time machine was. It had been crushed!

"Oh, now we are really stuck here!" said Cassie. "Now we are stuck with these huge dinosaurs. We need to fix the time machine, find gas to make it run and wires for the control panel. What about my parents? My parents aren't even ALIVE!"

"OK Cassie" I told her.

Personally I think Cassie can worry a bit too much sometimes. Though she makes up for it with her peaceful side to other things and her love for animals. But now she really does have something to worry for. Even I don't think there is any way this can be fixed.

"Hang on." I said. "I have an idea. Maybe, because we are in 'dino land', we could use some dinosaur bones for the structure of the time machine."

"Yeah!" said Rachel. "Gross as this seems, maybe, possibly, we could use 'dino farts' for the gas. I mean, it could blast us back."

I really did not like the sound of that.

"I have a glass!" said Cassie. "We could put the farts in that and use it for a 'natural gas pipe! LOL!" she joked.

This just gets better and better.

"Hey Jake, what do you think of the plan?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I did bring some more wires just in case something happened. We could use them for the time panel."

"So, we have everything" said Rachel. "Let's do it!"

"You know Rachel" I pointed out for the millionth time, "when ever you say 'Lets do it!', something bad always happens."

"Thats because you worry too much Marco" Rachel said back.

"Yeah Marco! And you say _I_ worry too much!" joined in Cassie.

I really hoped everything was going to be alright.

**CHAPTER 3**

Hi, I'm Cassie. We are in the time of the dinosaurs. You should know how we got here already so I'm not going to explain. Right now we are planning how to make our new time machine. My job is to collect 'dino farts' in my glass. My mum's a vet so I thought this might be a good job for me, except people will smell me for weeks!

Jake is making the time panel and Rachel and Marco are making the structure. I'm not sure if Jake picked a great pare their as they always fight over things. I think I might ask Rachel if she'll come help me find some 'dino farts!' It might save her from Marco too!

"Rachel, can you help me find some 'dino farts'?"

"Sure, but where are the dinosaurs?" Rachel asked as she tied another bone with her weaved grass.

"They are down by the lake" I said.

"OK, fine. Go have fun with the dino's and leave poor Marco to do the work" Marco said.

"And I cared when?" replied Rachel. "Come on Cassie! Beatcha there!"

We both ran down to the lake, hiding behind the tall trees and the thick bushes as we went.

"There's a dino. Its tail is coming up. It looks like it's about to fart" said Rachel.

We ran up to the dino and stuck the glass to his butt with tree sap.

Suddenly there was this loud noise and this shocking smell!

"Wooh! I didn't know dino farts were _that_ bad!" laughed Rachel.

"It was your idea!" I said, laughing with her. We pulled the jar off the dinosaurs butt and screwed the lid on the glass tight. We ran back to the others.

Marco had weaved the last piece of grass and had tied the bone on to the time machine's structure. Jake was putting the time panel in place. The seats were made out of soft tree leaves and were stuck down with tree sap. It was just about finished!

"It's looking good!" I said as we came closer to them.

"Yeah it is! I think I like this more than the original!" said Marco.

"Hey guys, did you know that this is like our first mission without using our morphing powers?" I said to them.

"Hey, yeah!" said Marco.

"Thats pretty cool!" said Rachel

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "OK guys, get in! Let's go home!" said Luke, excitedly.

I slipped the glass in the gas pipe hole and stuck it down with more tree sap.

"All right Cassie" shouted Luke from the driver seat. Unscrew the lid in 3, 2, 1...NOW!"

**CHAPTER 4**

Hi, I'm Jake. We are taking off in our new time machine. We were stuck in the time of the dinosaurs where our old time machine crashed. _I'm_ in the front seat this time, not Marco.

"All right Cassie! Unscrew the lid in 3, 2, 1...NOW!" I shouted.

As Cassie unscrewed the lid she jumped onto the platform and held onto the 'dino bone holder.' We had taken off!

But then something went wrong. We took off but then the time machine started to fly in circles. Then it flew full speed down to the ground.

"HIT THE BRAKE LUKE! THE BRAKE!" shouted Rachel.

I hit the brake. Good thing too as we were a meter from the ground. We landed in the water.

"I'll get the dino farts again." said Cassie warily as she climbed down from the platform and swam to land. "Are you coming Rachel?"

"Definatly!" said Hailey as she climbed out of the back seat nad waded through the water. "Anything to get away from Marco" she muttered under her breath. They both ran down to the lake with the glass.

I went back to the time panel. I sat there, thinking hard about what possibly could have gone wrong. Then I remembered I didn't put in the time, date, day and year so we could go back home.

"Huh!" I said. I punched in the day, date, time and year and double checked it was correct.

"We're back!" said Cassie and Rachel, panting as they ran up the hill. "Where is Marco?"

"Oh, I don't know" I told them. "I never realized Marco was gone."

"Here he is" said Rachel grumpily.

Marco came out of the forest holding for eggs. Two were pink and two were blue.

"I thought we could take one of these. They are small dinosaurs that only grow up to one foot. They eat flies and bugs around your average home so they wont be a problem back at home! Take one!"

Marco and I took the blue eggs and the girls took the pink eggs. It turned out the pink egged dinosaurs were girls and the blue egged dinosaurs were boys! Perfect!

"OK, guys, get in!" I shouted as I headed towards the driver seat. "All right Cassie, 3, 2, 1...NOW!"

The machine took off and it worked! We got sucked up and spat out back home, where we started!

"What an adventure!" we all said together. Then we grabbed out eggs and went home.

**THE END**

**By dreamyrosalie**


End file.
